Star Trek: Hikari
by Warmind
Summary: "Light, It Has Always Guided Us To The New Dawn. This Ship Will Become The New Light Of The Federation." Sean Arleth, after losing his old ship, takes command of the U.S.S. Hikari, his parent's ship. And his First Officer is his Vulcan sister! This is the story of the light that this ship and her crew left behind.


_/Begin Initialization Protocol_

_/Powering Up_

_/…_

_/Complete_

_/Enter WARMIND_

_Begin..._

* * *

**Stardate: 89635.5**

**Location: Earth Spacedock**

_**Admiral Jorel Quinn's Office**_

* * *

The Admiral sat at his desk, silent until the door beeped. "Come." He said. The door opened to reveal a human male, with short, dark hair and brown eyes. Wearing the standard Odyssey uniform, with four strikes on the neck, showing off his captain rank.

"Admiral Quinn, you called for me?" He said, taking a seat.

"Yes, Captain Icarus. I've called you today because I've assigned you to your new ship. I know that losing the Sasaki was a hurting blow to you and your crew." The Captain nodded sadly. Before, he'd lost his old ship, the U.S.S. Sasaki, an Ambassador-class cruiser. "Now, I think this new ship will get your attention. Here." The Admiral handed a PADD over to Icarus, the Captain read it over.

_**U.S.S. Hikari**_

_**NCC-1712-D**_

_**Odyssey-Class Operations Cruiser**_

_**Current C.O.:Captain Sean "Icarus" Arleth**_

The Admiral was right, this ship _did_ get his attention. The Hikari, his parents' ship. The ship before the Odyssey-class Hikari was an Excelsior class, which was lost in some kind of spatial anomaly many years before he'd joined Starfleet. Of course he was glad to be in command of the ship, but…

"Odyssey-class, sir? Are you sure you want to give me command of something that's the same class of ship as the Enterprise?" Quinn gave a slight chuckle.

"I understand the pressure of being given the command of a ship such as this. That is why I personally assigned your First Officer." The door beeped again. "Ah, here she is now. Come." The door slid open, revealing a Vulcan female science officer with long, dark hair and blue eyes. Wearing the same standard Odyssey uniform as the Captain. Sean's eyes widened at the sight of her, because this particular Vulcan was her sister. Actually, their parents were Human and Vulcan, Sean got the Human parts, like his small, but noticeable sense of humor. his sister got the pointed ears and all the logic. Of course, they both still had a bit of the other in them.

"Commander Laan, please, sit down." She obliged, sitting down next to the Captain. "Captain, if you would hand the Commander the PADD?"

"Yes, sir." He handed it over to Laan as she read it over. Surprisingly, she showed just a little more emotion than Sean. Considering she was half-human, this was to be expected, but Sean was slightly surprised.

"Now then," The Admiral said, "The Hikari is currently in Dry dock. Your crew has already been informed and have begun to depart. In a few hours, you and your crew are to report to the Hikari and set out to rendezvous with the Hikari's sister ship, the U.S.S. Kurai to investigate a large, unstable anomaly that could pose a threat to the neighboring systems." The two stood up from their seats and spoke in unison to the Admiral.

"Yes, sir." They proceeded to exit the Admiral's office, and to the shuttle bay where the rest of the crew awaited their Captain.

* * *

The two walked in silence down the corridor, Sean felt uneasy, being with his sister after so long, so he broke the awkward silence.

"So, your my XO now. Aboard _their_ ship of all ships." He said, a little nervous. Her sister, however, responded blankly.

"Yes, however, I was not expecting to be transferred so abruptly off the Centurion." Laan was a Lieutenant aboard the U.S.S. Centurion, a Prometheus-class Advanced Escort. "I did not have as much time to say goodbye to my old crew as I had expected." He'd felt a lot more awkward now.

"Well, I'm sure the crew of the Hikari will make you feel at home again. Back on the Sasaki, I was a little nervous when I became the Captain, but everyone made me feel like a part of the family." They both came to a door that slid open, revealing a shuttlebay, filled with people loading into the shuttles and flying out. "Ah, speaking of.. Lieutenant!" The Captain had gotten the attention of an Engineering officer, a human woman, who walked over to the two.

"Captain, Lieutenant Commander Maria Lynd, reporting." The officer stood stern and tall.

"At ease, Lieutenant. Meet our new XO, Commander Laan. Laan, this is Maria Lynd, our chief Engineering officer." The Captain said.

"Hello, Commander, I look forward to working with you." Lynd put out her hand, but Lawn simply gave her the Vulcan hand sign. The Captain walked ahead of them to a shuttle.

"Well then, I believe we have a ship to get to." Sean said to the both of them. He then called out to the rest of the crew that still remained in the shuttle bay. "Alright, everyone! Board your shuttles and we'll set for the our new home!" The crew wasted no time. They all quickly entered the shuttles as they began to fly off. The Captain, Commander, and Lieutenant did the same as they entered a Type 8 shuttlecraft. Sean took the helm, and slowly brought the shuttle off the ground, and out into space.

On impulse power, the group of shuttles flew toward the array of drydocks. Passing a few other ships, some still under construction, they finally saw their new ship, the U.S.S. Hikari. Standing tall, shining under the bright rays of the sun.

Sean, in awe like the others, asked "I feel like there should be some kind of musical theme to this. Is that just me?" But no one noticed his statement as they passed over the name on the front hull of the ship.

**U.S.S. HIKARI**

**NCC-1712-D**

Ikaros brought the shuttle around the ship and into the shuttle bay in the saucer section. When they landed, the Captain got up from his console and led the others out of the shuttle as the back ramp opened, revealing the brand new shuttle bay, completely untouched until a while ago.

"Lieutenant Lynd, report to Engineering and get us set to go. I'll call you when we're all ready." The Captain said to his Engineering officer.

"Yes, sir. I'll get it all done in no time." Maria replied to the Captain. As she walked away, she muttered under her breath, "If everything isn't too different from the Sasaki."

The Commander followed Sean out of the shuttle bay and through the hallway until they reached a turbolift. They both entered as the Captain called out the destination.

"Bridge." The turbolift made a quick 'beep' and it began to move towards the bridge of the ship. There was an awkward silence between the two for a short moment before the turbolift opened, revealing the oval-shaped bridge of the Odyssey-class. As they exited the lift, they realized that the bridge crew had already arrived and were preparing to leave at their respective stations.

"Captain on the bridge." One officer said, standing sternly.

"At ease. It's good to be back on board a starship again with my friends." Sean said.

"Odyssey-class or not, sir, we're still at your command." The Captain smiled and nodded as he walked towards the Captain's Chair, and sat down as the Commander sat in the left chair next to him.

"Alright, let's get to work. Comms, do we have clearance?" Sean asked the Lieutenant.

"Yes, sir, we have clearance for departure. We can leave at your command."

"Good. Helm, light us up." He commanded as the helmsman responded with an 'Aye, Captain' as she pressed a bunch of buttons.

On the outside, the impulse engines of the Hikari flashed to life, humming with energy.

"Impulse engines are online, Captain, we are ready to go." The Lieutenant said as she turned to the Captain.

"Take us out, one-quarter impulse." The Vulcan turned to him.

"Captain, regulations state that-" Before she could say more, Sean cut her off.

"Maneuvering Thrusters only, I know, Number One. But there's times when you gotta live a little!" He said with a cheerful tone. Laan simply turned back towards the viewscreen, which showed the front of the ship as she slowly moved out of her drydock. As she cleared the docks, she began to move away from Earth Spacedock.

"Lieutenant, have we cleared Earth space?" Sean asked the helm officer.

"Yes sir, we are clear of Earth." The officer responded. Sean then called out.

"Bridge to Engineering. Lynd, are we ready for warp?"

"Aye, sir. She's ready to go." The Lieutenant responded through the comms. Sean smiled as he gave the order.

"Helm, set course for the U.S.S. Kurai, warp 8." The helmsman pressed some buttons on her holo-console.

"Course laid in, Captain." She informed.

"Engage." The Hikari's nacelles flashed in blue light as she blasted off into the vast expanse of space beyond, to her new adventure.

* * *

_End…_

And so the adventure begins. What did you think of this new story? I want to make another chapter as soon as I can. Until then, please Rate and Review.

/Begin Deactivation Protocol

/Powering Down

/…

/Complete


End file.
